Now He Tells Me
by Ironyisme
Summary: After Casey cries over Derek he finally tells her how he REALLY feels about her.


**"Now You Tell Me"**

**Jordin Sparks**

_Is there anything that can make you happy?  
I don't know what to say to make it better  
Seeing you like this, down and hurt so badly  
When you have been so kept together_

**He barged into my room a screamed.**

"**I love you Casey, and I hate it!" then he ran out of my room and the next thing I know the cars gone, and so is he. I'm left staring out the window like an idiot.**

_**  
**__What's this?  
All this time I thought you didn't need me  
Now I've gone from you and now you tell me_

**I analyze what just happened, and it doesn't add up, why is he so confusing? I thought girls were the emotional ones, not boys especially not Derek, The Derek Venturi my **_**Stepbrother**_** Yesterday he was telling me to get lost and I start crying out of the blue even though I should be used to it, and today he tell me that he "loves" ME!**

_  
You're in love, but that's not what it was  
All those times that passed by with no signs  
And now you're telling me  
You miss me, boy why couldn't I see?  
And my heart don't agree with what you're telling me_

**He just decides now that he loves me, or has he felt it for a long time? What do I feel? These are the questions I think while I wait up for him.**

**When he finally shows he says, why can't we fight and just get over this sounding like he's talking to himself.**

"**Maybe we don't want to." I say quietly, just as shocked as he is about what I say. Then he's hugging me and kissing me. He's smiling and telling me I'm a genius, his genius and that I'm too good for him, and I tell him it's the other way around truly meaning it.**

_  
You were nonchalant, strong, and unaffected  
And you never wanted me to be there  
I never saw your heart, that's how close you kept it  
So right now I'm so unsure how to care_

**I wonder how someone seemingly so emotionless and strong can be holding onto me for deer life, this boy is a real mystery. Hesitantly I turn around and kiss his lips as I blush and he smiles.**_  
_

_What's this?  
All this time I thought you didn't need me  
Now I've gone from you and now you tell me_

_  
_**We fall asleep in each other's arms and I try to get up to make breakfast but he holds me tightly and says, "I need you Casey McDonald at least for right now if not forever."**

_  
You're in love, but that's not what it was  
All those times that passed by with no signs  
And now you're telling me  
You miss me, boy why couldn't I see?  
And my heart don't agree with what you're telling me_

_  
_**It's too good to be true I know it but I have to hold onto what we have as long as I can, and even if I don't know what that is I can't let it go.**

_  
You're in love, but that's not what it was  
All those times that passed by with no signs  
And now you're telling me  
You miss me, boy why couldn't I see?  
And my heart don't agree with what you're telling me_

**Before this I could never have guessed he loved me, or even liked me but when he holds me I am reassured even if I don't really believe him, I want too.**

_  
No attention was given  
No affection from you to heal the hurt  
I was hoping  
I was wishing  
Just to listen and to hear those words_

**He just let me cry yesterday but he made up for him, I can always count on him when it counts. He's whispering to me "I love you Casey and It's not killing me any more."**

_  
You're in love, but that's not what it was  
All those times that passed by with no signs  
And now you're telling me  
You miss me, boy why couldn't I see?  
And my heart don't agree with what you're telling me_

**I believe him even if I shouldn't. But in my heart I can honestly tell myself that I believe and that's all that matters.**

_You're in love, but that's not what it was  
All those times that passed by with no signs  
And now you're telling me  
You miss me, boy why couldn't I see?  
And my heart don't agree with what you're telling me_

**I need Derek to help me see what I'm really worth. He makes me feel special, he always has even when we fought he is so different from my ex Max he truly understands me. What more could I ask for?**


End file.
